Sean Returns
by xBeautifullyxBrokenx
Summary: Sean realizes he misses Ellie. But with the whole Craig and Ellie situation, is this the right time for Sean to come back?
1. Chapter 1

Sean slammed shut his bedroom door. He scowled as he went over to his bed and sat down. He sat there trying to compose his anger. He looked over at the picture of Ellie framed on his dresser. He smiled and fought back tears. He then started to hate himself even more, and covered his face in his hands and cried softly into the night.

The next morning his mother Carol walked into his bedroom and woke him up. "Leave me alone." He hissed then rolled over so his back was facing her. "Sean…listen. I said I was sorry, how many times do we have to go through this? I mean, it seems like we go through one fight after another." She stressed to him.

Sean didn't say a word. He just stared at the wall and thought back to when him and Ellie were living together as one of the happiest couples. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her, and what he had done. Abandon her. That's exactly what he did, and it tore him apart each and every day. He didn't want to go through another day of it, and just wanted to go back to her and be happy again.

He rolled back over and faced his mother. "Listen." He paused, then gave a sigh. "I…I want to go back to Ellie." He began after he seen his mother's shocked expression. "I'm…I'm sorry, but I'm just not happy here. I love Ellie…and I need to go back to her. She needs me. She needs me mom." At that moment his mother started to cry.

Sean sighed and started to pat her back. She leaned in and hugged him. "You want to leave me again?" She asked between sobs. "Mom…it's not that I don't love you. But look at us. We're fighting again…and Ellie was going through a rough time with her mom when I left her. Plus, I love her and I want to be with her again." He said softly as he hugged her.

His mother broke away and looked at him as she wiped away her tears. "Well…when are you planning on leaving?" She asked him. "I…I don't know. Maybe in a day or two?" He said quietly. His mother just nodded her head and looked away. She got up slowly and left his bedroom and closed the door behind her. Sean sighed and leaned back in his bed. He reached over for his cell phone on his dresser and stared at the screen. He went to his phone contacts, and got to the name Ellie. He stared at the name for a while, then put the phone back down. He decided he wasn't going to let her know he was coming back. He'll surprise her.

Ellie sat there listening to her rock music as she finished painting her nails black. She held them away from her and admired them. She was pleased with how they looked and smiled. She turned off her music and walked out of her bedroom and into the living room.

Her mother was at work, so she was home alone, since it was a Saturday morning. She walked over to her couch and sat down. She turned on the TV and started watching some music videos. She jumped as she heard a knock at the door. _Could it be Craig? _She thought as she got up. But then she decided it probably wasn't him seeing as how she told him off at the wedding gig. She walked slowly over to the door and opened it.

She froze at the sight. Sean. Sean Cameron was actually standing right in front of her. Sean smiled nervously and waited for a response. "Oh. My. Gosh." Ellie said slowly. "_What_ are you doing here?" She asked still in shock.

"I…I just wanted to come see you." He said nervously with a smile. "I'm back." He said lifting his arms in the air. "What!" Ellie asked in disbelief. "I thought you wanted to be with your parents." She said crossing her arms.

"I know, but I couldn't last another day being without you." He said moving towards her. "I love you." He said with a smile. He brought her towards him and embraced her. Ellie started to cry and clung on to him, closing her eyes. "Oh Sean, I've missed you so much" She said with her voice cracking. "Oh you have no idea how much I've missed you." He said stroking her hair. "And, I can't even describe how sorry I am for leaving you and staying with my parents." He said breaking away and looking down at her.

She looked up at him and just stared. She didn't know what to say to that. So she just gave a nod. "Well…I'm so glad you're back honey." She said wrapping an arm around him and laying her head against his chest.

"I'm glad I'm back too. I wasn't happy with my parents. I realized…I was only happy with you." He said quietly as he rubbed her back. They both walked into the house and made up for lost times.

Ellie's mom didn't take the news of Sean being back quite well. Ellie told her how he had no place to go, so they were going to rent another apartment again. Ellie's mom started going off in a rage about how she doesn't want that to happen again, but Ellie wouldn't listen and took Sean's hand and they ran off.

They looked around at different hotels until they found one and rented a hotel room. They decided they'll stay there until they can find an apartment to rent. Sean decided to go back to Degrassi, and will just work hard to make up all the work he has missed.

On Monday morning Ellie and Sean walked hand in hand up to Degrassi. They walked into the office and scheduled Sean for his classes. He grabbed his schedule and walked with Ellie until he reached his first class. He kissed her goodbye and walked into his class. He walked in and everyone gasped. He looked around and slowly walked to a seat in the back behind Craig.

"You're back?" Craig whispered as he turned around.

Sean just looked straight ahead. "Mmhmm." He said simply. Craig looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He turned back around slowly. Sean had heard about Ellie liking Craig, and so he wanted nothing to do with him.

Throughout the day, there was the occasional people coming up to Sean and welcoming him back. Sean searched all day for Jay, only to find out he was expelled. He stood there, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry honey." Ellie said rubbing his back, as they were sitting under a tree outside during lunch. "I know he was your friend." She said sympathetically.

He just shook his head. "Damn. So it looks like I don't have any friends here besides you." He said turning towards her with a smile. She smiled back and gave him a kiss. "I'll always be here for you sweetie." She said all perky as she fed him a French fry.

He laughed and leaned back. Ellie looked down and twiddled her fingers. "I seen Emma talking to you in the halls." She said abruptly. Sean looked at her. "Yeah. So?" He asked her. "Well…I don't know, I'm sorry I was just a little jealous maybe? I mean she is your ex and all." She said looking back at him.

"I know, but I don't like her. I like you. So don't worry about it." He said with a smile as he gave her a kiss. She smiled back. "I know, I know." She said nodding.

He sighed and looked out at the other people sitting over on the steps of Degrassi. He skimmed around until he seen Craig sitting next to Manny. They were flirting and laughing with each other. He looked over at Ellie and noticed she was looking at that too. He cleared his throat. "So…um…I heard you liked Craig." He said looking down, then he slowly looked up at her.

more to come. please review if you like..then i'll continue my story. thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Ellie was making her way up to the school she seen Manny and Craig sitting on the ledge flirting with each other. Ellie rolled her eyes and walked quickly past them. Craig turned slightly at her direction, then went back to what he was doing with Manny.

Ellie walked up to her locker and opened it up placing some of her books in there. Paige was coming down the hallway and stopped and stood next to her.

"Ellie, hon…you didn't tell me Sean was back!" Paige exclaimed.

Ellie looked over at her and gave a look. "Gee, I didn't know people that we're friends associated enough to talk about something big like that." Ellie replied in a snotty manner and grabbed her books and quickly shut her locker and started heading down the hall.

Paige dropped her jaw. She sighed angrily and rushed to catch up with Ellie. "Listen, okay I'm sorry that I didn't want to start our band back up again, but I just had a lot of things on my mind, and I just didn't have time to start one up again." Paige said softly with her arms folded.

"Wow. Paige the queen bee is actually apologizing to me? I think hell just froze over." Ellie said flatly and continued walking.

"Uh!" Paige continued after her. "I can not believe you Ms. Nash. I just apologized to you, which does take a lot, and you totally dissed me. You can screw off, because I am done. I'm sorry, but I thought that we could at least be civil with each other." Paige remarked and stopped in her tracks with her arms folded.

Ellie stopped and turned around with a sigh. "What do you want from me anyways? Because if I know Paige, she wouldn't be wanting to make up with someone for no reason. Especially someone like me…" Ellie said.

"Um no, I just wanted to stop this not talking between us, and at least be civil with each other." Paige said in her snotty voice. "Uh! Whatever." Paige said as she stormed off.

Ellie sighed. "Good, got her off my back." Ellie said quietly to herself and walked off to her next class.

Ellie sat there struggling to unlock the hotel room door, until she finally budged it open. She stumbled in and almost fell over. Sean looked up from the couch as he was watching TV. He didn't say anything, and just looked back at the TV.

"Oh I'm fine Sean, thanks for asking." Ellie said sarcastically and closed the door. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair and dropped her purse on the ground and walked over to the bed. She laid down on her back and closed her eyes.

Sean looked over at her then looked away. They sat there for a while in silence, until he finally spoke. "Ellie…come on. What are we seriously fighting over? I mean, I've been here for what…2 days now?" Sean asked, scratching his head.

"I'm not fighting with anybody. You're the one with the attitude dear." Ellie sniped.

Sean got up from the couch and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry…I was just upset about you liking Craig…I…I don't want you with anyone but me." He said softly.

Ellie held onto him and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry…but I had nobody, and Craig was there for me, and I was there for him. But you're back now baby, and you're my only one. No Craig…just you. Period." Ellie said as she stroked his arm.

Sean smiled. "Okay…good."

"Good." Ellie said as she broke away. She looked him in the eyes. "Is everything okay between us now?"

"Yeah…everything's perfect." Sean said smiling at her. He gave her a soft kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. He brought her down on her back and continued to kiss her.

Ellie stopped him and sat up. "Wait…what are we doing?" She asked him.

"…We don't have to if you don't want. I just wanted to have you, I'm sorry. I guess I just missed you so much that I wanted to, but if you don't want to, it's fine baby." Sean said quietly and ran his hand against her cheek.

Ellie looked up at him and smiled. "No, I'm up for it." She sighed. "Do you have a condom though? That was my concern sweetie." She said with a smile.

"Of course I do." Sean said, pulling one out of his pocket.

They ended the night off by making love, and caressing each other through the night.

Craig sighed as he sat there waiting for his computer to load up. "Piece of shit." He said hitting the side of the computer. "I'm so sick of this damn thing taking forever to load." He grumbled as he rested his head on his head staring at the blank computer screen.

Joey came around the corner. "Craig…are you okay…?" He asked with his voice trailing off.

"Gahhh, Joey. Yes I'm fine. It's the computer that is just pissing me off." Craig said waving Joey off.

"Okay, just making sure." Joey said quickly and grabbed his brief case. "Well I'm off to work, you watch Angie now…and if Manny comes over…I want nothing…ya know…bad happening." Joey said then headed out the door.

Craig rolled his eyes and then logged onto his screen name. He seen Manny was on and started talking to her.

He invited her over and soon she was knocking at his door. He opened it up and smiled. "Hey Manny. How are you?" He asked moving aside to let her in.

She walked in slowly with a smile. "Doing alright." She turned back around and looked at him. "What shall we do?" She asked giggling and grabbing his arm, as she pulled him over to the couch.

"Uh wait, Manny…we can't. Joey said no, and besides Angie is around here…somewhere…" Craig said looking around.

Manny sighed. "Uh, whatever." She sat up and folded her arms.

Craig looked over at her and sat next to her. "Baby I'm sorry, it's just I have a lot on my mind right now, and I just am not in the mood to do anything." He said rubbing her arm. "Forgive me?" He asked making a puppy dog face.

Manny scrunched up her nose at him and shook her head playfully. She smiled and looked down. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She sighed and said, "Craig…what are we?" She asked looking over at him.

Craig sat there looking back.

"I mean, like are we a couple now or just friends with benefits… I mean what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Well we're not a couple yet…but I do want to be in the future…" He said leaning in to kiss her.

Manny pushed him away. "No. I am sick of these lines. I actually want a relationship Craig. I'm not just some loose girl like everybody thinks and just wants hook ups…no. I want you, and all of you Craig." She said intensely.

Craig leaned back and sighed.

"You want Ellie. I know it's that. Ever since Sean came back, you have been eyeing the two of them like a hawk. Don't think I don't see you Craig." Manny said, upset.

Craig sighed and just put his face in his hands. He looked up. "I don't know what to say to that…"

"Yeah, because you never know what girl you want. You can never ever just have one girl…there's always gotta be another girl on the side huh? And I am not gonna be that girl on the side this time. I'm over it." Manny said quickly getting up, and heading for the door.

"Manny wait!" Craig said jumping up and holding on to her hand.

"Let go of me Craig. I am not going to get into one of these triangles again. I want a guy to love me for me!" Manny yelled, starting to cry.

Craig looked back at her, not knowing what to say. He swallowed hard and back away slowly giving her space.

Manny stared back at him with tears streaming down her face. "Fuck you." She said as she reached for the door and walked out, slamming it shut.

Silence fell in the room. Craig stood there dumbfounded. Not knowing what all just happened. He slowly walked back over to the couch and laid back on it slowly covering his face with his hands.

"…I can not believe this." Paige said staring off across her bedroom. She was sitting on her pink fury chair in her room with Hazel.

Hazel came back over to Paige's house after Spirit Squad practice, because Paige was going through a "boy crisis" and needed a friend there to listen.

"So you actually think you might like Sean?" Hazel asked raising her eyebrows.

Paige nodded slowly. "I don't know how I developed this crush on him. Maybe sitting next to him in Mr. Simpson's has just made me realize how much I am liking the whole bad boy act. He's really something too…I mean he's changed. He's the sweetest thing now. Like the other day I was telling him about the whole mine and matt's situation, and he was totally comforting me and saying that he would be there for me if I needed him." Paige said smiling.

Hazel smiled back. "Aww, that's so sweet."

Paige then frowned. "But now he is with Ellie again. Poor pathetic deprived Ellie." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Hazel laughed a little. "Yeah…and they'll never break up." She paused. "You know that their staying together in a hotel room for now until they can get another apartment."

Paige raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Oh they are, are they? Well hmm… I wouldn't be surprised. Ellie will do anything to keep Sean by her. Even if that means she'll turn into a tramp again and live with him. But eh, whatever." She said waving her hand and looked away.

"Just don't even go there. Just forget about the you and Sean ever being…umm… a you and Sean." Hazel said flashing a smile.

Paige smiled a little. "Yeah… I know." She sat there for a minute. "Which is exactly why I want to throw a party." Her expression brightened up a bit. "That way there will be more of a chance for me to meet some new guys. Ever since the whole Matt situation, I'm not really liking this whole single life." Paige smirked.

"Well good, you should throw one than." Hazel said smiling. "This weekend?"

"Yeah…sure. That'll be perfect actually, because my parents are going away for the weekend." Paige said smiling.

"Awesome." Hazel said excitedly.

"Umm…I want a lot to come since my parents will be gone. So we can just make flyers saying party at my house, and just throw them down the school stairs." Paige said.

"Yeah…but then that also means people that you don't like, Manny and Ellie will probably come." Hazel said slowly.

"Yeah, well if their not retarded they would obviously know not to come to my party." Paige said simply. "Okay, well it's official…we can make those flyers ASAP, and we'll have them in the school this Friday." Paige said smiling.


End file.
